His Greatest Mistake
by monkeygirl77
Summary: After getting thrown back in the cage, Michael gets to see first hand the true consequence of locking his brother in his cage. Was being the Good Son worth it if it was at his brothers expense? Lucifer, for the first time in a long time, breaks down, and Michael can't help but feel guilty.


Michael stood by and watched as the hole in the ground closed up. His attention snapped to his brother when he heard the small intake of breath.

"Not again"

His eyes widened when Lucifer all but feel to his knees, his eyes never leaving the spot where their entrance had been. His brothers eyes were glazed over as he stared. Sweat began beading at his hairline, his eyes discreetly watering.

"No! NO!"

Michael looked confused (and was that second expression concern?) as to what Lucifer was doing. This was his cage, where he had spent most of his life, one would think that he would recognize where he belonged.

"LET ME OUT! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE NOT AGAIN!"

Michael was left standing there as he watched something inside his younger brother snap. Lucifer had always been prideful, as it was that and his hatred for the humans that had gotten him banished, and never allowed anyone to see him cry as in his eyes it was a sign of weakness. But even he heard it when his baby brothers voice cracked.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! NOT AGAIN! PLEASE LET ME OUT!"

The eldest angel stepped forward, "Lucifer?"

The Morning Star ignored his older brother, tears streaming down his face, his eyes never leaving where the hole used to be.

"PLEASE DAD! PLEASE LET ME OUT! I'LL...I'LL CHANGE! PLEASE!"

Michael was quickly becoming aware of his situation. His eyes were finally being opened for the first time. Lucifer's body shook with every sob he made, and then he screamed something that made Michael take a deep breath. The Morning Star thrust his hands up to his head, burying his fingers in his blonde hair, pulling at it as hard as he could, scratching at his scalp until he drew blood.

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE! I CAN BE GOOD! I'M NOT A MONSTER! PLEASE JUST DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lucifer startled when arms wrapped around him, strong warm arms, and he struggled against the binding. He thrashed and thrust his hands about, trying to dislodge whatever it was that was keeping him immobile. Michael grunted when his brothers elbow plowed into his stomach.

"NO! NO LET ME GO! I CAN BE GOOD!"

Michael never said anything, not a word, as he tightened his grip around his little brother. Lucifer bucked as he was slowly slid down to the floor. Michael's legs stretched akimbo guiding Lucifer's out as well until both of them sat sprawled on the floor. His heart clenched when his little brother cried out his name, begging him not to leave him here, to not leave him alone, as he was locked into whatever memory he was living in at the moment.

"MICHAEL! MIKEY PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Michael leaned in close, his breath tickling Lucifer's ear as he spoke, "You are not alone Lucifer, never again"

He had meant to try and calm him but his voice only served to make Lucifer's struggles more pronounced.

"MICHAEL PLEASE! COME BACK! COME BACK FOR ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Michael bent his head forwards allowing his forehead to lean against Lucifer's shivering shoulder, his greatest mistake finally being shoved in his face in the form of his broken down little brother. He took a breath as he built up his strength and pulled his head up from his brothers quaking shoulder.

"I am here Little Brother, and I am not leaving you, never again"

While he said this, his mind was in chaos. He wanted to be a good son, never disobey his father, but at what cost? Breaking down the one he had raised from a small fledgling. Do what his father ordered him to do, every time, but at the expense of his little brother? He shook his head, not anymore, if being the good one, the obedient one meant that he would destroy his brothers then he wanted no part in it.

"Mikey?"

Michael pressed his lips softly against the side of Lucifer's head, softly healing the wounds the younger had created with his finger nails.

"Yes Brother, it is me, and I am here"

Lucifer sniffled into his jacket sleeve, "You left me Mikey"

Michael held him closer, wrapping his arms around him tighter, even as he unfolded his snow white wings and wrapped them all around the two of them.

"Never again Little One, hush now, I am here, hush now"

"You are going to leave me again?"

Michael hugged him tighter, flashing back to when his younger brother had been a small fledgling, gently curling him into his chest until his head was tucked under his chin.

"Never Little One, never again, hush now and rest baby brother, you are weary."

Lucifer twisted in his grip, his ice blue eyes meeting his older brothers, "You'll stay with me?"

"Of course Little One"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

* * *

Michael's eyes opened at the bright light that filled the cage.

His first thought was that it would wake his dear brother up, at the thought of the younger archangel, Michael looked down at his lap where Lucifer sat. Sleeping silently against his chest, he smiled slightly when he felt the faint pull of his feathers on his left closest wing.

A man in a bath robe, scraggly curly hair, and a small beard came walking out of the light.

"Father?"

"Michael"

Chuck smiled at the sight of his two children, and as if by some after thought he sent the two Winchesters along with a simple flick of his wrist. His eyes softened as he gazed down at Lucifer's slumbering form, kneeling down to run his fingers through His Morning Stars hair.

"I fear I may have been a bit too harsh in locking him in here for so long"

"Father?"

Chuck looked back up at Michael, caressing his cheek with the same hand that had been running softly though Lucifer's locks.

"You passed my test My Son"

"Your test?", Michael was confused.

"I wanted to see what you would do had you seen the true extent of Lucifer's punishment, would you continue to push him away or become the older brother I knew you to be. You choose what I had thought you would, and I could not be more proud."

Lucifer mumbled in his sleep, nuzzling his face into his older brothers chest some more, and action that had them both smiling. Chuck caressed his cheek once more before standing up once more.

"And with that, I do believe that we should head back home, your brothers await your arrival"

Michael paused, wanting nothing more than to return to Heaven, but he couldn't just leave Lucifer down here, not after what he had witnessed.

"And Lucifer?"

Chuck smiled at him, "Of course My Son, he had been forgiven long ago"

Michael smiled.

* * *

The next time Lucifer woke up, he was immediately aware of the warmth at his sides and the small weight on his chest.

He cracked his eyes open, first being met by the warmth and love that only Heaven could give, and he looked down at his sides. His eyes widened when he spotted not only Gabriel, but Raphael, sound asleep, clutching at his shirt as they both nuzzled into his sides.

He smiled at them softly, tightening his hold on them slightly.

His eyes traveled to his chest, his eyes widening at the mop of dark hair he spotted there. Little Castiel slept, curled in a tiny ball, atop his chest. A warm smile spread across his features.

"They haven't moved since we returned"

Lucifer's gaze snapped up to meet his brothers, Michael stood in his robes leaning against the door frame.

"Not that I can blame them, yo do after all make a comfortable pillow"

Michael had never been good at expressing his feelings, but he had raised Lucifer so the younger knew this, he could see the underlying message.

 _We have missed you._

 _Welcome home._

* * *

 **Honestly, not very happy with the ending, but I hope you liked it anyway!**

 **AN: I know Lucifer seemed kind of OOC, but I sort of have this image where being locked in the cage for so long would leave more of a mark. Seeing as he had lived among so many angels, with so many siblings, and when he was banished all he had left was himself (until he created demons) so I see him maybe having a slight fear of being left alone because of this.**


End file.
